Cold Hearts
by Ninn1218
Summary: When Fanta Heartswerk is murdered in the human world, she is chosen by the Creator Dragons to come to the Pokemon world. The Pokemon lands are plagued with darkness, and Fanta, newly named Rai, is the only one that can save them from the Energy Trio: Zekrom, Kyurem, and Reshiram. Only.. will she be able to evolve in time before they attack? Or will she be captured by them?


Cold Hearts

Fanta yawned, stretching her limbs as she got out of bed, sliding on to the floor with a slight thump. The rest of the apartment remained silent, as if everyone was still sleeping. The red haired girl sighed, a piercing feeling of grief settle over her. Her parents had died in a deadly car crash, and her only sister died from a rare bone cancer. Fanta's brother disappeared a couple months back. Ever since, Fanta had struggled to support herself for school and living in general.

She picked up her bag, her school uniform already on her. Smoothing out the wrinkles, she barely opened the door before the saw the glint of cold metal behind it. Instantly, she slammed the door shut in the guy's face, her expression instantly terrified. Fanta tripped over shoes in the middle of the floor, and during that the door slammed open thunderously.

"Mercy, mercy!" the girl pleaded, her vivid green eyes round, pupils small. Fanta was pale and sickly, shaking chronically as the guy brutally entered the apartment. He was clad all in black, and Fanta couldn't recognize him anyways.

"Where's Ikeon Heartswerk?" he asked harshly, kicking the girl in the side. Fanta gasped as she felt a couple of ribs splinter.

"I – I don't know!" she lied, gasping as he kicked her again.

"_Tell me._" he persisted, his voice harsher as he smashed his foot against her stomach. The air was briefly knocked out of her as a couple ribs pierced her lungs.

"Mercy, _please_!" Fanta let out a little shriek as the gun was pointed at her.

"_Tell me!_" the safety clicked, and Fanta let out another little shriek.

"Okay, okay!" she sobbed. "He's dead! He died in a car crash! My father died in a car crash!"

"No he didn't." he said sharply, kicking the girl again. More pain filled her as she began to choke.

"Yes he did! He died a week ago in the car crash that was posted on the news!" Fanta sobbed, her chest heaving up and down heavily.

"No. He. _Didn't._" the man snarled, shoving the gun in her chest. "Tell me! _Now!_"

"I swear I'm not lying!" Fanta sobbed heavily, tears sliding down her face.

"_Open up!"_ the sound of the door being kicked in sounded like heaven to her.

The man instantly picked up the bruised Fanta and held her at gunpoint. "Move and the girl dies." he hissed.

"Let her go." a police officer said sternly. "Michael Forte you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Any future words or actions will be used against you in court."

"Heh." Michael, who Fanta was starting to dub him as Girl Abuser, began to laugh. It quickly ascended into hysterics, and he was soon laughing like he was an idiot. His grip tightened on Fanta, who began to struggle. Silent tears streaked down her face, her expression pleading towards the policeman.

The policeman looked horrified, and his eyes landed on Fanta. "We'll get you out of here." he said firmly, and took a step forward. Instantly, a gunshot echoed throughout the room and Fanta stiffened, feeling pain begin to blossom in her shoulder. Five seconds later, she began to choke. Blood poured out of her, the Irish girl vomiting puke and blood. Deep breaths were taken as she crumbled on the floor, the life draining from her in seconds. Several more gunshots were heard, and Michael slumped to the ground after rounds of hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god. Fanta!" the policeman rushed over to her, his expression pained and horrified. "Oh my god!"

"Harrison!" a booming voice echoed into the room. "Get her to the ambulance!"

"Yessir!" Harrison grabbed the girl's shuddering body and sprinted out to the street, handing Fanta to the doctor, who instantly strapped her swiftly to a gurney.

"Luke.." Fanta gasped, and Harrison froze. How could the girl have recognized him. "I – if you see my brother.. Tell him.. Tell him I love him."

Then she fainted, her arm flopping uselessly to the side. Luke stared at Fanta with horrified, grief-filled eyes. Her chest heaved up and down for the last time, and she let out a shuddering gasp.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Fanta's POV

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

A bright light filled my vision, and before I knew it, I heard a voice speak in my head.

_Light will come to the world full of darkness, and strive to be the greatest. Through trial and error must she face, through friendship and love must she endure. When all is thought to be safe, havoc will wreak throughout the world, and she must endure the evolution that will destroy the darkness to put the world at peace._

When I woke up, I felt like I was in a much smaller, compact body. I let out a groan, and rolled my sore shoulders.

"Who's there?" a voice said in the distance, and I let out another groan. "I said – Oh, Arceus!"

"What's wrong?" another voice questioned.

"Look!" the same voice persisted, and I heard the pitter patter of feet against the ground.

"Stooopp.." I moaned in my daze, and opened my eyes. Two creatures hovered above me with concerned faces. One such creature was shaped much like a cat, with a tail that had a little ball. The ball had three spikes coming out of the end, and the creature was tan with pink overlaid on top of it. The ears were large, and tuffed. I instantly identified it as a Skitty in the Pokemon world. The Skitty was pretty dirty, and I instantly thought, isn't a Skitty not supposed to like dirt? I shrugged it off and turned to the other pokemon.

It was built much like a cat too, but the ears were shorter and rounder. It was mostly blue, with a black back half and yellow bands around the forepaws. The tail had a yellow star at the end, and the ears had yellow stars in them. I immediately thought, _a Shinx!_

"Hi." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my head with a brown paw. Wait.. a brown... paw?! I uttered a little shriek, bouncing up on all four paws and glancing down at myself. I seemed to have a cream ruff around my neck and when I looked back, my tail was low-hanging and tipped with cream. I was a rare Pokemon! I blinked, and rubbed my face uncertainly.

"Hi." the duo said back to me nervously.

"I'm Skeela." the Skitty murmured softly, and I cocked my head at the soft voice. "This is.. uh.. Sorry. Didn't get your name." her voice turned sheepish as she glanced at the Shinx.

"Thor." the Shinx said quietly.

"Oooh, the thunder god in the Avengers?!" I suddenly squealed, instantly recognizing my model's name.

They stared blankly at me, their expressions suddenly weirded out. I sweatdropped, and managed a sheepish smile. "Oopsie.." I squeaked quietly, and covered my muzzle, trying to see a way out.

"What's your name?" Skeela suddenly asked me, as I had zoned out a bit.

"Err.. I don't really go by one.." I mused, not wanting to give my human name out.

"How about.. Rai?" Thor asked me with a curious look.

"Sure." I agreed, and I tested the name on my tongue. Rai it was..


End file.
